goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
A24 Films/Franchise List
A24 is an American independent entertainment company founded on August 20, 2012, by Daniel Katz, David Fenkel, and John Hodges and based in New York City. It specializes in film distribution, and film and television production. Films 2013 1. A Glimpse Inside the Mind of Charles Swan III - Friday, February 8, 2013 - Distributed by A24 Films, Co-Production by FilmBuff, American Zoetrope and The Directors Bureau 2. Spring Breakers - Friday, March 22, 2013 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures, A24 Films, Division Films, Muse Productions and Radar Productions 3. Hello Herman - Friday, June 7, 2013 - Distributed by A24 Films, Co-Production by Gravitas Ventures and All in Films 4. The Bling Ring - Friday, June 14, 2013 - Distributed by A24 Films, Co-Production by American Zoetrope, StudioCanal, Tobis Film, NALA Films, Tohokushinsha Film and Pathé 5. Dealin' with Idiots - Friday, July 12, 2013 - Distributed by A24 Films, Co-Production by IFC Films and Killer Films 6. The Spectacular Now - Friday, August 2, 2013 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by TSG Entertainment, A24 Films, 21 Laps Entertainment, Andrew Lauren Productions and Global Produce 7. Blue Jasmine - Friday, August 23, 2013 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by A24 Films, Perdido Productions and Gravier Productions 8. Riddick - Friday, September 6, 2013 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by A24 Films, One Race Films and Radar Pictures 9. Gravity - Friday, October 4, 2013 - Produced and Released by Fox Searchlight Pictures, Co-Production by A24 Films, Heyday Films and Esperanto Filmoj 10. Machete Kills - Friday, October 11, 2013 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by A24 Films, Troublemaker Studios and Quick Draw Productions 11. Nebraska - Friday, November 15, 2013 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by A24 Films, FilmNation Entertainment, Echo Lake Entertainment, Bona Fide Productions and Blue Lake Media Fund 12. Lone Survivor - Wednesday, December 25, 2013 - Distributed by Destination Films, Co-Production by A24 Films, Leverage Management, Closest to the Hole Productions, Weed Road Pictures, Emmett/Furla Films, Film 44, Herrick Entertainment, Spikings Entertainment, Envision Entertainment and Foresight Unlimited 2014 13. Repentance - Friday, February 28, 2014 - Distributed by DreamWorks Pictures, Co-Production by A24 Films, Codeblack Films and JuntoBox Films 14. The Rover - Friday, May 16, 2014 - Distributed by Universal Pictures, Co-Production by A24 Films, Blue-Tongue Films, Porchlight Films, Lava Bear Films and Screen Australia 15. Obvious Child - Friday, June 6, 2014 - Distributed by Universal Pictures, Co-Production by A24 Films, Rooks Nest Entertainment, Votiv Films and Sundial Pictures 16. How to Train Your Dragon 2 - Friday, June 13, 2014 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Regency Enterprises, A24 Films and PDI: Pacific Data Images 17. Tusk - Friday, September 19, 2014 - Produced and Released by Fox Searchlight Pictures, Co-Production by A24 Films, XYZ Films, Demarest Films and SModcast Pictures 18. Best of Me - Friday, October 17, 2014 - Produced and Released by Fox Searchlight Pictures, Co-Production by A24 Films, Relativity Media and Di Novi Pictures 19. Laggies - Friday, October 24, 2014 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by A24 Films and Anonymous Content 20. Annie - Friday, December 19, 2014 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by TSG Entertainment, A24 Films, Village Roadshow Pictures and Overbrook Entertainment 21. A Most Violent Year - Wednesday, December 31, 2014 - Produced and Released by Fox Searchlight Pictures, Co-Production by A24 Films, Participant Media and FilmNation Entertainment 2015 22. Ex Machina - Friday, April 10, 2015 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by A24 Films, DNA Films and Film4 Productions 23. Child 44 - Friday, April 17, 2015 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Regency Enterprises, A24 Films, Worldview Entertainment and Scott Free Productions 24. Magic Mike XXL - Wednesday, July 1, 2015 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by A24 Films, RatPac-Dune Entertainment and Iron Horse Entertainment 25. End of the Tour - Friday, July 31, 2015 - Released by Columbia Pictures, Co-Production by A24 Films, Anonymous Content, Modern Man Films and Kilburn Media 26. Dark Places - Friday, August 7, 2015 - Produced and Released by Fox Searchlight Pictures, Co-Production by A24 Films, Mandalay Pictures, Denver and Delilah Productions and Exclusive Media Group 27. The Perfect Guy - Friday, September 11, 2015 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by A24 Films 28. Mississippi Grind - Friday, September 25, 2015 - Distributed by Universal Pictures, Co-Production by A24 Films, Sycamore Pictures and Electric City Entertainment 29. The Road to El Dorado - Wednesday, September 30, 2015 - Distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, Co-Production by A24 Films, ImageMovers, Playtone and Michael de Luca Productions 30. Crimson Peak - Friday, October 16, 2015 - Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, Co-Production by A24 Films, Legendary Pictures and DDY Productions 2016 2017 2018 2019 Category:Intro Logos Category:Opening Logos Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki